Tears
by dorydafish
Summary: Santana tries to ease her own pain by hurting her boyfriend/beard Dave Karofsky - 'Why would he ever want, a chubby, sweaty, boy like you when he's got someone as perfect as Blaine' SANTOFSKY


_**I realize that this form of fiction is probably not suited to here, and it's probably annoying to read it in script form, but I find it much easier to write. **_

_**I'm kinda loosing love for Kurtofsky at the moment so when I do have ideas I want to get them down quick. I'm sure my love will be back when we get confirmation that Max Adler is on set :P**_

_**I hope you guys understand.**_

_**Apologies again for the way it's written…**_

* * *

><p><em>*Santana in sitting on Dave's lap in the cafeteria away from the Glee Club table. Kurt is in Dave's eye line*<em>

**Santana:** _*annoyed*_ What the hell is wrong with you?

**Dave:** _*hisses back*_ Me? You've been acting like a stuck-up bitch all day!

**Santana:** Quit staring at Kurt!

**Dave:** I'm not staring.

**Santana:** Yes you are! Do you want people to know that you're gay? I'm trying to help you out here, so stop being so obvious.

**Dave:** Keep your fucking voice down would ya? And it's not like you don't stare at Pierce when you get the chance.

_*Santana narrowed her eyes, she wanted to hurt him* _

**Santana:** Yeah, well at least I know I can have her.

**Dave:** _*small voice*_ What?

**Santana:** _*whispers in his ear*_ Kurt's never going to want you.

**Dave:** _*swallows*_ I know.

**Santana:** He already has a boyfriend.

**Dave:** _I know._

**Santana:** He's got someone that holds his hand in public. Someone that makes him laugh, and takes him to prom.

**Dave:** Don't...

**Santana:** Someone who dances with him and doesn't pussy out.

_*She could see that he was trying to stay calm, but she felt his hold body tense under her*_

**Dave:** Stop.

**Santana:** Kurt's got a boyfriend that he loves, and who loves him back. Blaine transferred to McKinley just to be with him. And all you did was shove him around.

**Dave:** _*strains*_ Please stop.

**Santana:** _*evilly smirks*_ Why would he ever want, a chubby, sweaty, boy like you when he's got someone as perfect as Blaine?

_*Dave's not even shielding the hurt in his eyes any more and for a moment Santana smiles to herself, knowing that she has the power to hurt him. He takes a few slow breaths*_

**Dave:** Could...could you get up?

**Santana:** *confused* What?

**Dave:** You're on my lap and I don't want to be here right now.

_*Santana gets up wordlessly and watches as Dave rubs the back of his neck as he hurries out of the room. Santana sits down. She'd wanted to hurt him and she had, but that didn't stop the wave of tears that were threatening to fall*_

* * *

><p><em>*fifteen minutes later Santana went in search of her boyfriend. She found him by the school entrance kicking a wall*<em>

**Santana:** Dave...

**Dave:** Go away.

**Santana:** I...

**Dave:** Leave, Lopez.

**Santana:** Please let me...

**Dave:** I don't want you around me.

**Santana:** You're my boyfriend.

**Dave:** And look how well that's turned out. Fuck, Tana. I can't do this any more. I'm messed up as it is without getting crapped on by you. I can't deal. Tell who the fuck you want about me being queer. I'm out.

_*Dave turns away from Santana with his back to her and Santana finally crumbles. She lets the tears fall down her face*_

**Santana:** I didn't mean it.

**Dave:** Yeah you did. Every fucking word. And the worse part? You were right.

_*Santana took a shaky breath, she knew she had to tell him*_

**Santana:** Britt...Brittney's back with Artie. I saw them making out just before lunch.

_*Dave freezes but doesn't turn back around*_

**Santana:** It...It just hurt's so fucking much, you know? And I thought if I hurt you then that would help it go away.

**Dave:** That's so fucked up.

**Santana:** I know.

_*Dave turns back to face her, hands in his pockets, his eyes wet too*_

**Santana:** Please. You're my best friend, D. I've already lost Britt. I don't want to loose you too.

**Dave:** You're a bitch.

**Santana:** I know, but you can be an ass too. That's why we work.

_*Dave let's out a wet laugh and pulls her in for a hug*_

**Santana:** *murmurs into his chest* I'm so sorry.

**Dave:** _*whispers* _She'll realise she made a mistake sooner or later.

**Santana:** _*screws her eyes tightly*_ I love you, D.

**Dave:** Love you too, Tana.

* * *

><p><em>*Rachel, Kurt and Blaine watch Santana and Dave as they sat under the large oak tree, Santana draped in Dave's letterman*<em>

**Rachel: **Karofsky and Santana? What is that? It's just so wrong.

**Kurt:**_ *catches Blaine's eye* _In more ways than one.

_*Blaine smiles and nudges Kurt playfully*_

**Blaine:** Come on, we've gotta get to class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More of an angsty one…it's an angsty day for me today<strong>_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
